1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display base and a manufacturing method thereof, and an electrophoretic display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display has a configuration in which an electrophoretic dispersion liquid is interposed between a pair of substrates each having an electrode. The electrophoretic display migrates charged particles of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid between the pair of substrates by generating an electric field between the electrodes of the pair of substrates, and thereby performing display using colors of the charged particles. In recent years, it is known that the electrophoretic display has a configuration in which the electrophoretic dispersion liquid is filled in a region surrounded by a partition.
JP-A-2004-287188 discloses an electrophoretic display in which a substrate and a partition are adhered to each other through an adhesive layer. Furthermore, in order not to reduce the adhesion force of the adhesive layer, JP-A-2004-287188 discloses how to control the thickness of the adhesive layer using thickness control means configured of beads.
However, although the thickness of the adhesive layer is controlled somehow, in a case where the electrophoretic dispersion liquid has been filled in the partition on a first substrate, and then a second substrate is placed on the electrophoretic dispersion liquid, there is a problem of considerable difficulty in adhering the second substrate to the partition.